


Our personal victory

by skrivarmelodi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, I don't want to spoil anything but, Love, M/M, Romance, takes place in the alternative ending during episode ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrivarmelodi/pseuds/skrivarmelodi
Summary: Ignis witnessed many victories in his life. Some were his own, some belonged to Noctis, some to Prompto, and some belonged to Gladio, and Ignis could remember them all in detail.





	Our personal victory

**Author's Note:**

> I always forget to post my drabbles/prompts here too D: but here we go with some older!Gladnis fluff! This was originally a prompt by a noonie, so if you feel like sending me prompts [visit my blog](http://skrivarmelodi.tumblr.com/).

 

Ignis witnessed many victories in his life.

Some were his own, like cooking curry properly for the very first time – which used to be a quite difficult task.

Some belonged to Noctis, like reaching the highest score in some game event Ignis couldn't remember the name  of, even after all these years. 

Some belonged to Prompto, like winning a photograph competition with a picture he took from the roofs of the citadel – which brought him and Noctis into big trouble after it came out and was seen not just by Ignis but also by the King. 

Some belonged to Gladio, and Ignis could remember them all in detail. A Cup Noodle competition, which wasn't exactly something he enjoyed watching. A group of men from all ages slurping down one cup after the other, and though Gladio won, with the proudest smile Ignis had ever seen, he had been the one who needed to take care of Gladio afterwards because he felt sick. After that Gladio didn't eat Cup Noodles for two weeks – and it was a small victory for Ignis himself. 

He didn't understand what was so amazing about Cup Noodles but that wasn't important. His boyfriend, happy and proud of himself, was what made him smile too, because that was what he wanted. 

The people around him being happy.

It was the same for Gladio. He didn't understand why Ignis liked politics or what was so amazing about cooking and creating recipes,  but  he was eager to learn, even though he couldn't cook more than basic food. So when Ignis was practicing for a cooking competition during his university time and eventually won, it was Ignis' victory but it was a happiness they shared. 

Though many years later there was a victory they shared with Noctis and Prompto. They were older, in their thirties, and it took them ten years to reach the day of dawn, when Noctis won against Ardyn and reclaimed his throne after losing so much. It was a victory they celebrated together and also with the rest of Eos and Ignis would never forget how overwhelmed Noctis was with the support he got and the fact that they got their home back.

Many months past and everyone was busy with rebuilding broken houses and buildings, helping people who were lost and creating a new home together with them. Politics needed to wait and it was a year later when Ignis and Gladio shared a victory together.

Their own little victory that probably meant little to other people, but for them it was one and it was all thanks to their dear friend and now King Noctis. 

It was early in the morning when Ignis was in their apartment and looked out of the window, watching the sun rising slowly and reminding him – every morning – how much they've achieved together. Each dawn made him smile and his Ebony tasted a bit better.

Gladio left an hour ago to check on the new guards, because some of them still overslept or got lost inside the Citadel. It filled Ignis with pride to see Gladio recruiting the new Kingsglaive and guards, just like Clarus did before he died, and he knew what it meant to Gladio himself. 

Though, to his surprise, Gladio returned sooner than usual and he did so with a face splitting smile on his face when he entered their apartment. Something good had happened, but Ignis tried to recall if today was a special day or if Gladio had been waiting for something special to happen, but there was no note inside his mind. 

Before a word left his lips, Gladio stood right in front of him, his strong arms wrapping around Ignis’ smaller frame and pushing him flush against Gladio's warm body. First Ignis blinked confused but then he hugged his boyfriend before Gladio pulled back. The light of the rising sun touched his handsome face and his longer hair, though tied together, fell partly into his face. With one hand Gladio put them back on their place and just smiled without saying anything. 

So Ignis asked.

“You look so happy. What happened?”

Gladio seemed excited, so much that his breathing was a bit quicker than it should be. Even his voice was slightly breathless when he asked.

“Do you remember how upset you were about the politics eleven years ago?”

Ignis was more confused than surprised by now because there were tons of political events he had been upset about eleven years ago and he wondered if Gladio asked for a list of the most upsetting things chronologically or of his top ten. But he knew this wasn't what Gladio wanted to know, since he wasn't exactly into politics as Ignis was or needed to be – at least not in the same way.

“You need to be more specific, dear. Otherwise I'll bore you with the list of all the things I remember.”

Gladio laughed and his expression became gentle, filled with the love he had felt for Ignis for so many years and it still made Ignis melt and his heart race in the same warm and pleasant rhythm. Even more so when Gladio took his hands gently and kissed his knuckles before he spoke, voice deep and soothing. 

“Noct will announce it later today but he did what we had been fighting and waiting for.”

Ignis stood still and his mouth hung slightly open when he watched Gladio going down on one knee.

Yes, he remembered it now, the time during university when people went on the street, peacefully, and asked for equality. It felt so wrong at that time considering the approaching war – or one that never ended in the first place – when they asked from their government for marriage equality. It didn't happen in Insomnia, it happened outside of it, during a trip with some other students in a bigger city far away, where Niflheim had been stronger. 

Ignis and Gladio went with them on the streets, being young and foolish – less than during high school – and fought for what they wanted: be able to get married. And even though they wouldn't have done that in Insomnia because there were so many far more important things to take care of, they wanted this victory. It was like a ray of hope for so many during that dark time, and thought everyone knew it was probably pointless during the war, they still did it. 

Today the war was over and Gladio was on his knee, holding a box open and presenting Ignis a ring, plain and silver, but, at the same time, the most beautiful ring he had ever seen, because it came from him. 

“I could come up with a thousand cheesy things and a whole speech about how much I love you. But I've told you and said all of those things in the past fifteen years and I'll continue saying them in the future,” Gladio said with a small grin because it made Ignis chuckle. “But there is one thing I never said, and I hope... I only have to ask you this once because it would make me the happiest man alive and I promise to continue to be the partner you deserve.”

Ignis felt the tears coming for several reasons, but all of them were good. Every single one of them was making him, too, the happiest man alive. 

“Will you marry me?”

Ignis didn't hesitate as the tears fell and nodded, trying not to sob but he failed when he said: “Yes,” and felt the cold ring sliding over his finger and then Gladio was there, all warm and buzzing with happiness as he kissed Ignis and his own eyesfilled with tears.

They held their faces, kissed slow and gentle, and the happiness they both felt was visible even through tears and sobs. 

This had always been their personal fight and Noctis gave them the promise that when he would become King, marriage equality would definitely become true. 

He kept his promise and Ignis and Gladio achieved a victory they shared together.

  
  


 


End file.
